Love is a Battlefield
by LesboDyke
Summary: Red and Belle are happily married with a daughter and more kids on the way when they get an unexpected visitor one evening. LESBIANS! FEELS! ANGST! Please do read! Working Title up for debate! Already M-Rated for Sex. RED BEAUTY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first ever Red Beauty fic, based off of an RP prompt I use a lot :3 Also, the title is a WIP title. So please, if you have a better idea, LET ME KNOW! Seriously, I don't like this title, but I can't think of another one!  
And on that note... ENJOY!**

* * *

Red couldn't help the smile at the photo as she placed it in the book. Granny had snapped it just after throwing a bucket of water over the two of them for making out in the Diner. Belle had been six months pregnant with Amelia and had just come back from the hospital, having gone without Red's knowledge, with the sex of their baby. Red hadn't been able to help herself.  
The next was when Belle was nine months pregnant. It was just of her wife and was one of Red's favourites. Belle had been napping on the couch, something she did a lot while pregnant, when a bang on the TV had woken her. Her hair was sticking up at every angle, her eyes were clouded with sleep and her mouth twisted into the confused smile she wore whenever something new was shown to her. Red had just been so happy to have the camera nearby.

Amelia, or Amy, had been conceived by a sperm donor, the two women believing that it was impossible for them to create a baby by themselves. Belle had carried, since Red didn't want her children to suffer the way she had, and she had looked beautiful, more beautiful, the entire pregnancy.  
That belief had been shattered in the best of ways, however, when Emma had revealed she was pregnant. With Regina's baby. It had only been a month or so since Amelia had been born when this news came to light and Belle had instantly wanted to try again. Red had insisted on waiting, one baby was more than enough for the werewolf for the time being, but now, two years later, Belle was pregnant again. With Twins.  
Red had fainted when she had first heard that particular piece of news. Twins. Emma had made a joke about Belle having a litter of puppies and everyone had laughed. Except Red, who was still in shock.  
Even now, with Belle being seven months pregnant, the second someone mentioned the word twins Red went a strange yellowish white colour and clamped her mouth shut. Belle had started doing it just to get her wife to shut up.

"Red!" Belle's voice, along with the knocking on the door, had roused the younger woman from her thoughts.  
"Can you get that? I'm too horizontal!" Red snorted quietly and stood slowly from the desk chair, moving from her study, being sure to shut the door behind her.

"Alright, I'm going." She calls back, scooping up the toddler who ran straight out towards her Momma. She peeked round at Belle, who was indeed rather horizontal, actually completely horizontal, on the couch, a book held above her head as she reads. Red couldn't help the smile as she headed to the door. It was probably Emma, or Granny. They were the only visitors the small family got really, their cabin deep in the woods. Red was a photographer, so loved having the space and Belle liked the silence to read, so it had been the most logical place for their home to be placed.

Amy rested her head on Red's shoulder, it was getting close to her bedtime so she was upping the cute in an attempt to stay up later. Red wasn't falling for it, but she kissed her daughter's head anyway as she tugged the door open. And froze. She /almost/ dropped the little girl she was holding, just managing to keep her arms around her.  
"Rumplestiskin." She whispers in quiet shock. After realising he'd lost Belle for good, Rumple had disappeared. Everyone had presumed he'd either died or returned to the Enchanted Forest. But here he was, as plain as day, stood on her doorstep five years after he'd left.

"Hello Dearie." He greets, his words closely followed by that spine tingling laugh of his. Red shuddered and Amy let out a noise of fear, hiding in her mothers neck. Red turned her back on the imp, probably not a wise move, and set her daughter down.

"Baby, I need you to go to Mommy, okay?" She swallowed thickly "And I need you to stay there, and make sure Mommy stays there too, can you do that?" Amy nods slowly, sucking her thumb in fear. Red smiled and kisses her soft brown hair.  
"Go on. I'll be in soon." She says, making a gently shooing motion. Amy nods again before turning tail and racing into the living room.

Red straightens and turns in one fluid motion, stepping out of the front door and closing it behind her, knowing that she had her key in her pocket.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, keeping her voice even. She didn't want to anger the man in front of her, that never ended well. He giggled and once more a shiver ran from the base of Red's spine upwards, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand to attention like loyal soldiers.

"Why do you think dearie?" Red stiffened and growled quietly, her fists clenching. Screw making him angry.

"You can't have her Rumplestilskin." She states firmly, her temper slowly beginning to get the better of her as she stares at him. He just giggles once more.

"We'll see about that dearie. We shall see about that." He taunts before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Red sank to the ground, her head in her hands as her anger drained and fear replaced it. He wanted her Belle. Her wife. Her love. And she didn't know if she could stop him. She'd try, she'd try till her last breath but... she knew Belle still had feelings for the man. They'd spoken about it a lot, especially early on in their relationship and Red had accepted it. She couldn't understand, having never really had a relationship before, other than Peter, who no-one could be jealous of considering his fate, but she accepted it and had never been jealous before.  
She'd felt jealousy, like watching Whale touch her wife to examine her while she was pregnant. Oh yes, she had felt jealousy, but never towards Rumple before. He was gone, in the past. Or so she had thought.

Sucking in a deep breath through her teeth, Red forces herself to her feet and steps back into her home, breathing in the familiar smells of pine, cooking, Amy and the most delicious of all, the one that was unmistakably Belle. The scent of books and knowledge and love. She could pick it out, even through flowers now. The smell was linked not only to her wife but to her heart.  
It took her a moment to arrange her features into a smile, and even then it was a strained one, and to step into the living room, plucking Amy from Belle's lap.  
"Come on little pup." She says, trying not to let her voice shake.  
"Lets get you into bed." Belle was staring at her, but Red barely looked at her in return. She needed to be strong, at least until Amelia was in bed and sleeping.

"Red..." Belle starts and Red just shakes her head, leaving the room without another word.

It had taken three stories before Amy was asleep, hugging the stitched carrot that Granny had made for her. Red placed a gentle kiss onto her daughters head and smiled, tucking the blanket around her.  
"I promise baby, I'll do everything I can." She whispered before standing, flicking on the small night light, and leaving the room, closing the door with a quiet 'click'.

Belle was waiting in their bedroom, perched on the edge of their bed in one of Red's big t-shirts and a pair of shorts. Red paused and burned the image into her memory, just in case.

"Who was at the door?" The princess asked quietly. She was pretty sure she knew, but she had to ask. Had to hear his name. Red screwed her eyes shut as she forced the word out of her constricting throat.

"Rumplestilskin." She said in the exact same hushed tone as before. Belle nodded, not saying any more as she stared down at her lap. Red waited, standing in the doorway as she watched the woman before her think.

Finally Belle stood and in two strides crossed the room, pressing her lips to Red's in a gentle kiss. As she broke it she whispers "I chose you."

Red felt a great weight pull from her shoulders and she smiled, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman and holding her close, on the verge of tears.

"Red..." Once again, Belle saying her name pulled her from her thoughts and she glanced down to her.  
"Take me to bed? Please?" Red smiled and without a moments hesitation lifted Belle.

"Hormones?" She asked as she lay her down. Belle nodded, her cheeks colouring slightly. Still, after three years of dating, one of those in secret, and three of marriage, Belle blushed about sex. Red thought it completely adorable. She knew that once Belle got going, she was often filthier than anyone would ever imagine, but until she reached that point, she was almost a blushing virgin.  
A sharp punch to the arm broke her thought train this time.

"Stop laughing at me!" Belle scolded and Red brushed their noses together in apology, knowing better than trying to deny it. It wouldn't work because she had been internally laughing. But not out of cruelty.

"I love you." Red whispered before kissing Belle, not giving her a chance to say it back. She knew it, she could feel it so she didn't need to hear it. Her tongue gently stroked her wife's lips, not looking for anything, just loving the feeling of them. But they opened none-the-less, the tongue's twin coming out to play.

Belle never got tired of kissing Red. If she could, she'd do it all day. It was her favourite activity. Actually that was a lie, but it was her favourite activity they could do in public. But despite all this, she couldn't help but find herself wishing that Red would, for once, stop kissing her and get on with what she was meant to be doing. Pregnancy hormones are a bitch, she decides as she takes matters into her own hands, tugging at her shirt to get it off. Red thankfully seemed to get the hint, disengaging from the kiss to help with the removal of clothing, till both women were naked as they day they were born.

Warm hands delicately traced familiar curves as their mouths met again and again. Red batted away Belle's hands whenever they tried to roam, though her own hands were still for barely a second at a time, stroking Belle's stomach, her breasts, her thighs. This time was for Belle, about making her feel good. Red would come later, in every sense.  
Upon feeling Belle arch in desperation, a quiet, needy whine breaking from her throat, Red traced one hand up the pale thigh and through her dripping slit, loving the happy gasp it elicited. She honed her slim fingers in on the small nub, rubbing it in tight circles, having to hold Belle down as she bucked, happy whimpers and breathy moans escaping from between her parted lips.

"Please..." She breathed and Red smiled. She could never deny Belle anything if she pleaded.

Shifting her position slightly, Red traced her fingers through Belle's wetness till she found her opening and, after a moments teasing, drawing an unhappy glare from the pregnant woman, she gently entered her with two fingers, loving how still Belle arched up with a happy cry, no matter how many times they'd done this. She is careful with her strokes, watching Belle's face with a smile as she twists and arches, letting out noises of pleasure.  
Red leans down to press a gentle kiss on Belle's forehead as she feels the tight walls begin to flutter gently around her fingers.  
"I love you." She whispers to her, smiling as she feels Belle climax around her fingers.  
It takes her a moment to come down from her high, relaxing back into the bed with a happy sigh.

"I love you too..." She gets out in between pants of breath. Red smiles and brings her fingers up to her mouth to clean them off. Belle groans quietly.  
"Red, c'mon that's not fair!" She whines, her eyes darkening once more as she watches Red licking at her fingers with a smirk.  
"I hate you." She mumbles, leaning up to kiss Red once her mouth was free. Red lets out an undignified snort through her nose, earning her a smack to the arm as they continue their soft kiss.

Belle yawns as she pulls away and Red smiles, once again kissing her head  
"Get some sleep Belle." She urges quietly, gently pushing her so she's laying back on the bed, wrapping her arms around Belle's smaller frame gently and kissing her hair, burying her nose there for a moment to just breathe her in. Belle tries to protest but cuts herself off with a yawn so instead just nods, relaxing not only into Red's hold but the mattress and the inevitable unconsciousness of sleep.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pauley: OH MAH GODS I DID IT! Seriously guys, I'm SO SO Sorry it took me so long to get chapter two up, but it's here now!**  
**Un-BETA'd, all mistakes be mine~!**

* * *

"Mommy!" The frightened voice shot Belle straight out of her slumber and into action before she realised she was moving. Having to stop herself to grab her robe before she scarred their daughter for life, she hurried through to her bedroom, lifting her from her bed.

"Shhh Baby, Mommy's right here." She soothed, rocking gently as Red ran in behind her, her eyes searching the room for the danger. Breathing out a sigh of relief that there was nothing physically wrong with her baby or in her room, Red stepped closer, biting her lip in worry.  
"What was it Amy?" Belle asked quietly as Red carefully wrapped her arms around both of them from behind.

"Bad man!" The toddler wails mournfully, burrowing further into Belle's neck with a frightened sob. Red stiffened and she moves to whisper into Belle's ear in shame.

"She saw... him when he was at the door, saw how I reacted too..." Belle sighs and nods, gently prying the child from her so that they were eye to eye.

"Amelia Gwyneth French, I promise you that no Bad man is gonna hurt you, or me, or Momma, okay?" Red offered up a smile as Belle spoke. Amy nods slowly and wipes her eyes with her fist.

"Sleep with Mommy?" She asks and Belle breathes out a laugh, nodding and resting Amy back on her hip.

"Of course you can baby. Lets grab Carrie and go through to Mommy and Momma's room." Red nods and steps away from Belle to grab the aforementioned stuffed carrot, handing it to the little girl as the small family moved back into the master bedroom. While Belle sat with Amy, Red quickly dressed in sleepwear before the two parents swapped round so Belle could do the same.

The three of them lay together, Amelia sleeping peacefully between the two adults, but Belle couldn't sleep. She watched Red sleep with a half smile, brushing her hair back gently as it fell in front of her face.  
Placing a gentle kiss on each of their heads, Belle stood, tugging on a pair of sweatpants and a jumper before making her way downstairs. She had initially planned on sitting in the living room once again with a book, but something drew her out the front door and through the woods. She had done this before, when she had nightmares, but Red had always been with her, holding her hand, talking, or not talking. But she had been there.

Belle sighed as she stopped, sitting on a log carefully, her hands instantly gravitating to her bump as she felt the twins move. A smile passed over her lips and that's when the voice spoke.

"You still look so beautiful when you smile." Her back snapped straight and the gentle hands on her bump suddenly became protective as she carefully got to her feet.

"Show yourself!" She demanded, her voice not giving a wobble, despite the high level of panic going on within her brain. The giggle sounded and Rumple appeared from the shadow's, standing in front of her in all his glory. His skin had regained it's scaly quality and his eyes their mad gleam. All of this made Belle shudder and yet, her heart still skipped a beat when she looked at him.  
"What do you want?" She asked, eyeing him carefully. She wasn't going to be tricked by him. Rational thinking was the key here.

"Am I not allowed to visit old friends?" He asks, feigning injury. She stiffens further and does her best to angle subtly away from him, wishing she'd never left the house.

"Not me you're not." She replies and yet again he lets out his high pitched giggle. God she'd been so stupid to leave the house alone, to go when no-one knew she was gone! He was going to kill her, or kidnap her and she'd never get away this time. Amy would be without a Mommy, the twins would be born with Rumplestiltskin as their 'Father' and Red... Her brain let out a mournful wail at the thought of Red without her. At the thought of herself without Red.

As she gazed at him, Belle realised that any lingering feelings had been in her memory, she felt nothing for him now, except the fear that threatened to tear her heart from her chest.

He stepped towards her slowly, smiling that deranged smile and she was too scared to move, her body locked in position as she just watches him approach her, flinching only when he lifts his hand to cup her face, his touch deceptively soft.

"Oh Belle..." He coos and it makes her feel sick. She felt one of the twins kick against her hand and that jolts her into action.

Despite knowing that if he didn't want her to leave, she couldn't leave, she ducks away from him, jabbing out at his stomach, surprise and relief washing over her when she feels her fist connect with him, before she begins to run, screaming at the top of her lungs. She was far from the house, but her wife was a Werewolf, so she had a little bit of hope towards her chances.  
Stumbling, she's surprised to see her house come into view, Red already bursting from the door and running towards Belle, easily catching her as she stumbles and lifting her up, the growl reverberating through her chest as she hurries back towards the house.

Belle couldn't help but wonder where Rumplestiltskin had gone. Sure, she'd punched him, but it couldn't have been that hard! Surely he wasn't giving up?

Red shut the door tightly, locking it over and over with their many locks (Safety precautions to keep Amy and Belle inside during Wolfs Time) before finally turning to her wife, her eyes still wide with panic.

"What in the hell did you think you were doing?" She snaps and that's the last straw. With a quiet hiccup, Belle collapsed. Not literally, but her head hung and her shoulders shook as she sobbed.

Red sighed and gently tugged her wife into a hug, murmuring to her softly as they rock together, Belle completely beyond logical thought.

Amy appears about half way through Belle's breakdown and tugs gently on her Mommy's shirt. When Belle's finally able to look down, with a cute smile Amy extends her arms, offering Carrie the Carrot to her.  
This makes it worse for the crying woman as she lifts her baby up, holding her close as she cries.  
Red can't help a sigh as she gently leads her girls up the stairs and settles them both in bed, sitting at the edge, acting as guard as they finally both drop back to sleep, Belle's tear tracks still marking her perfect face.

* * *

**Pauley: Hehe~! Review! I ****_PROMISE_********the next chapter won't take as long!  
Lurve you guys~!  
REVIEW!**


End file.
